1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer cases. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a laptop carrying case which can be folded between a carry position and a desk position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have rapidly become a necessity. As people travel away from home they are required to use computers in places that do not promote efficiency. Laptop computers make for easier travel with a computer, but without a desk on which to set the laptop, efficient use is difficult. Since desks are not available everywhere people have to work on their computers, there has developed a need for a laptop carrying case which can function as a desk.